Los reyes olvidados
by Haimazulee Domenech
Summary: Marshall Lee esta dispuesto a entregar su corazón a Fionna; pero extrañamente ha sido acosado por unos sueños nocturnos donde comienza a recordar que él ya una vez había pasado por este extraño sentimiento. Recurriendo así al consultorio del Doctor Príncipe ¿Que es lo que le contará?
1. El sueño

_**Queridos lectores:**_

_**Antes ya había mencionado (en post's de DeviantArt y FB) que escribía un fanfic de la Reina Helada por Marshall Lee. Y aquí esta la historia prometida. Debo recalcar como en cada uno de mis fics que los personajes no son míos sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores (En este caso primordialmente a Natasha Allegri).  
**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, os espero sean deleitados con mis escritos**_

**Los reyes olvidados**

**Capitulo 1. El sueño.**

Caminando entre los pasillos de un hospital olvidado; un hombre flotaba hacia el último consultorio situado en el último piso:

-¿Doctor?- se acerco a la puerta

-Oh Marshall, bienvenido- él estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio -¿Listo para recordar mas?-

-No lo se...- El se cruzó de brazos y con un gesto preocupado

-Tú puedes ser eterno, pero yo no- él se levantó y se sentó en la silla a un lado del diván

-Supongo tienes razón- flotó al diván -Además quiero que todo cuanto sienta por Fionna, no se vea interrumpido en el futuro- dejó de utilizar sus poderes de vampiro y se recostó finalmente, apoyando su cuerpo, cerró los ojos e hizo una larga respiración -Pero me da miedo que he vuelto a soñar con ella-

-¿Ella?- revisó sus notas -Tu madre o...-

-Simone- interrumpió

-Entiendo- él se acomodó en la silla y se retiro los lentes para limpiarlos -Entonces comienza a decirme ¿Que ocurría en el sueño?- miraba a su paciente con el gesto serio

-Pues...- hizo una pausa y sus manos comenzaron a tensarse- Eran nuestros recuerdos:

* * *

El mundo había sido atormentado por una guerra que hizo que mi madre se alejará de mi cuando tenia 4 años, fue en ese instante cuando comencé a vagar sin rumo intentando buscarle con desesperación, entonces mientras viajaba en las afueras del pueblo donde nací, tenia miedo de las criaturas mutadas que salían de entre los escombros, como algunos comían los cuerpos de gente muerte, y entonces constantemente lloraba al anochecer.

Quería realmente encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, entonces fue cuando le conocí: Una mujer que realmente aunque su piel era mutada de un color azul, me mostró compasión, ternura y bondad. Los primeros 100 años de mi vida, eran realmente llenos de juegos y risas, las noches la pasábamos cantando e imaginando que éramos los reyes de aquel mundo consumido por la destrucción.

Los siguientes 100 años, mi cuerpo comenzaba a presentar cambios los cuales en su momento Simone apenas podía notar. Pues los efectos de la corona la hacia por instantes olvidar mi nombre, incluso a veces ella tenia sueños en los cuales ella recordaba a su amado "príncipe imposible".

Entonces como comenzaba a perder su memoria, ella ideó que lo mejor era separarnos, y durante largas noches yo la extrañaba con todo mi corazón…

Al pasar los años, di con el paradero de mi madre en la _Nocheosfera_, un mundo de pesadilla, pestes y podredumbre, simplemente recordar ese lugar me asqueo tanto. Y fue tanto mi desespere que escapé nuevamente…

Entonces la tierra nuevamente había cambiado, se había vuelto a recubrir de vegetación y nuevas criaturas; al igual que los nuevos seres mutados habían encontrado cierta paz y comenzaban a crecer sus nuevas sociedades. Entonces entre ese nuevo viaje la reencontré.

Se hallaba en las montañas, solitaria y con ese ceño nostálgico tan característico de ella, la primera vez que me acerqué me desconoció totalmente:

-Simone, soy yo Marshall Lee- intentaba alcanzarla

-¡Por favor aléjate, no deseo hacerte daño!- ella huía como si supiera que hubiese hecho algo malo, y cuando le atrapé la primera vez, ella estaba aterrada –No, por favor, no- entonces me alejé

-Simone, mírame, soy yo tu pequeño Marshall- entonces de una extraña forma congelo mi cuerpo y volvió a escapar de mi. Ese fue nuestro primer reencuentro. Y volvía cada noche solo para contemplarle; fue en ese momento que comenzó a nacer ese extraño sentimiento por ella, que me hacia sentir como si me faltaba el aliento y me la pasaba pensando todo el día en ella…

**_Contiuara..._  
**


	2. La Banda

_**Queridos lectores:**_

_**Ya tenia escrito los primeros dos capítulos para sus ancias de leer.**_

_**Debo recalcar como en cada uno de mis fics que los personajes no son míos sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores (En este caso primordialmente a Natasha Allegri).  
**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, os espero sean deleitados con mis escritos**_

**Los reyes olvidados**

**Capitulo 2. La banda**

Recuerdo que en ese entonces comenzaba a interesarme por la música y mis amigos me decían que esa mujer me haría daño, mas sin embargo, nunca quise hacerles caso, ya tenía más de 800 años de edad. Conocía los riesgos de eso que llamaban amor… o eso creí al principio.

Entonces cada noche volvía a verla y las palabras brotaban de mí, y mis acordes nacían conforme la miraba. Entonces un día ella se asomó a la ventana.

-Marshall…- ella nuevamente había pronunciado mi nombre y aunque mi cuerpo era el de un muerto; sentí palpitar un poco mi corazón, llenándome de emoción.

-Simone- me acerqué a ella -¿En verdad puedes recordarme?- toque su rostro frió, pero sonreía con calidez

-Aun es confuso lo que puedo o no recordar- ella tocó mi rostro –Pero haz crecido demasiado mi pequeño rey…- entonces me sentí aliviado, ella me había vuelto a llamar como aquellas noches antes de que el planeta volviera a regenerarse, entonces recuerdo bien el como es que esa primera noche comenzamos a hablar hasta que nos dio el amanecer, ella no comprendía muy bien lo que me había ocurrido hace tantos años atrás; pero ahora yo me convertí en el Rey Vampiro y el sol me hacia debilitarme…

Era realmente molesto para mí tener que decirle mis nuevos cambios, pero a ella no parecía importarle pues incluso desde esa vez, ella me permitía verla y me cuidaba como antes. Más yo no podía evitar sentir eso que oprimía en mi pecho. Y pasaron muchas estaciones, la banda iba bien y así como ella entro a mi vida nuevamente, comenzábamos a dar pequeños conciertos; ella iba a todos los conciertos y siempre estaba ahí dándome su apoyo, verla siempre me hacia querer escribir mas canciones, pero no me atrevía a decirle que cada nota, cada acorde y cada estrofa, eran solo para ella…

Y cada día que pasaba, verla en todas sus actividades comenzaba a obsesionar mi mente al punto que una noche después del concierto, tenia la maña de ir con la banda a celebrar el concierto y ella nos solía acompañar; pero quería hacer algo diferente…

Había sido nuestro primer concierto importante, el nuevo Dulce Reino había requerido nuestra presencia en el primer baile de primavera, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, pues esa noche, estaba dispuesto a que Simone conociera mis sentimientos por ella:

-Hey Marsh, después de esto, hay un par de bares que quisiera visitar - Owen era un buen amigo y nuestro tecladista en la banda, Bam-Bam era el guitarrista y Ginger nuestra baterista –Quizás podrías tener suerte esta noche y librarte de la señorita olvidadiza-

-Owen… sabes bien que Simone me importa mucho, no quiero dejarla-

-Esa mujer es un lió Ginger siempre parecía estar molesta cuando se trataba de ella –Solo mírala pareciera que la vistió un bote de basura, eso solo nos arruina nuestra reputación-

-Si, siempre viste esos horribles _sueteres_ y aleja a las chicas lindas- Bam-Bam siempre repetía todo lo que decía y a pesar de eso, no quería que alejaran a Simone

-Muchachos lo siento, no puedo- entonces Owen me tomo del brazo

-Marshall eres mi amigo, pero somos una banda y no la necesitamos- me dio la vuelta –Déjala ya- su tono era muy serio, entonces lo alejé

-Quizás ustedes no la necesitan…- estaba realmente molesto por que ellos querían alejarnos –Pero e_lla es mi musa_- súbitamente se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron en dirección a la puerta, al abrirla, ella estaba apunto de tocar

-Marshall…- entonces ellos le apartaron del camino y salieron, sabía bien lo que eso significaba, pero entonces ella se acercó a mi y me abrazo, correspondí rodeándola con mis brazos y finalmente bese su frente

-Todo estará bien- sonreí, pues sentía como la fragilidad de su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del mío. Entonces fue desde esa noche que comencé a vivir en su castillo de hielo y mi carrera como solista.

**_Continuara_****_..._  
**


	3. Tentaciones

_**Queridos lectores:**_

_**Antes de dormirme, escribí este capítulo para ustedes.**_

_**Debo recalcar como en cada uno de mis fics que los personajes no son míos sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores (En este caso primordialmente a Natasha Allegri).  
**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, os espero sean deleitados con mis escritos**_

**Los reyes olvidados**

**Capitulo 3. Tentaciones**

No podía evitar despertar ese instinto cada que soñaba con ella, el aroma de su piel, el suave roce de su cabello, la dulzura en sus ojos me hacían sentir realmente bien, pero después pretendía que no ocurría nada:

-Hola Marshall ¿Listo para esta noche?- siempre preparaba mi ropa y la doblaba con mucho amor, como si de verdad se tratase de un hijo; aunque por dentro deseaba que ella no me viese así –Te he traído algunos frutos, espero te gusten, iré a prepararme para el concierto, tu primer concierto como solista- ella parecía estar mas emocionada que yo. Pero esa noche algo me dejaría sin aliento: estaba esperando en el sillón mientras el sonido de unos tacones me hizo girar la mirada en dirección a su alcoba, entonces no podía creer que siempre ella ocultaba esa hermosa silueta…

El encaje caía por su espalda y el ajustado vuelo de su falda era casi invisible, hacia que mi mente explotara a un espacio que me hacia sentirme confundido, que en mi cuerpo reaccionara algo que jamás había experimentado, como un instinto salvaje que me tentaba a quedarme con ella en casa y no salir al concierto: -Simone ¿Qué traes puesto?-

-Es un nuevo vestido, lo cosí hace un par de días mientras dormías-ella me modelaba su nueva prenda mientras yo me perdía en su escote -¿Te gusta?- me miró sonrojada

-¡Claro que me encanta!- sonreí y ella bajó la mirada

-Es que lo hice por ti- jugaba con sus manos –Si estaremos juntos, debo cambiar mis viejos _trapos_ por algo que luzca mas lindo, algo mas como tu estilo- ella parecía una adolescente que se estaba confesando con el chico que le gustaba; me parecía de lo mas tierna, que le abracé y besé su frente

-Pero con _sweater_ o sin ellos, aun eres mi _reina_- acaricié su mentón y le quité sus lentes, le solté el cabello–Eres realmente hermosa…- ella sonrió risueña

-Marshall, debemos irnos ya- ella me esquivó por un momento y luego comenzamos a volar hacia donde tocaría en ese primer concierto. Lo recuerdo tan bien; la energía del ambiente, tantos mutantes gritando mi nombre y la música resonando tan fuerte; como si todo el mundo me estuviese escuchando; había terminado tan cansado que no tenia fuerzas para volar al castillo de regreso y ya que se acercaba la mañana; Simone se quedó en el transcurso del día a mi lado en una vieja posada.

Dormí durante unas horas, mientras esperábamos a que diera el anochecer. Pero en algún momento ella se había levantado y me despertó un rayo de sol que daba a mi cara, pues aún era de día y aunque quería levantarme para investigar a donde se había ido, me sentía aún cansado de anoche; solo me moví un poco para evitar el sol y quedé mirando a una puerta donde apenas y podía notarlo, pero daba a la ducha, de la cuál se oía correr el agua; deduje que ella estaba tomando un baño y saldría en cualquier momento, pero mi sorpresa fue que la puerta se abrió y ella estaba saliendo solo cubierta por su largo cabello:

-Oh Glob…- ella se estiraba de un modo que mi imaginación volaba y mi cuerpo reaccionaba como la noche anterior cuando ella usaba ese vestido casi invisible –Creo que Marshall esta a punto de despertar, debería dejarle listo un baño caliente- se giró y caminaba hacia mi, entonces cerré los ojos para que pensara que seguía dormido, y a unos paso de estar cerca de mí ella tropezó cayendo sobre mi y golpeándose la cabeza, quedando inconsciente…

**_Continuara_****_..._  
**


	4. Instinto

_**Queridos lectores:**_

_**Me desvelé escribiendo para ustedes. Pues ahora que entre a la universidad, quien sabe cuando pueda volver a actualizar. así que les di fin a mis historias mas cortas primero.**_

_**Y debo recalcar como en cada uno de mis fics que los personajes no son míos sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores (En este caso primordialmente a Natasha Allegri).**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, os espero sean deleitados con mis escritos**_

_**Los reyes olvidados **_

**Capítulo 4. Instinto.**

Mientras ella estaba inconsciente, no podía evitar sentir todas esas sensaciones de su cuerpo sobre el mío; y como un total animal, me dejé llevar por mi instinto y mis manos comenzaron a hacerle el tacto sobre su fría piel. Me sentía tan deleitado que su piel era tan suave que comencé a sentir como en mi cuerpo palpitaba mi corazón y la sangre me bombeaba al grado de que sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas y era la primera vez que conocí lo que era mi propio libido en acción; esa sensación en el cuerpo me hizo sentir tan poderoso y tuve una perturbación que jamás había sentido en mi vida, pero solo ella la pudo provocar desde el instante que le miré en ese entallado vestido la noche anterior. Pero esta vez mi propia excitación se había vuelto en el crecer de una zona específica en mi cuerpo.

Solo le había leído en novelitas cursis o tonterías que me contaban amigos, jampas creí sentir algo así; sin embargo ella me provocaba que este ferviente instinto sexual se revelara con esta fuerza casi sobrenatural. Pero entonces un sentimiento de culpa me invadió de inmediato y decidí calmar todas mis ansias de descubrir que más había debajo de aquella toalla e intenté despertarla.

Luego de unos instantes anocheció y lo más correcto que pude hacer, fue envolverla en mas sabanas y dejarle dormir entre mis brazos mientras volaba hacia el castillo; donde la recosté en su cama y yo me quedé despierto dándome un baño helado.

* * *

El doctor se levantó y con los anteojos empañados, solo se los retiró por un minuto y les limpio con un pañuelo que guardaba en la bolsa derecha de su bata: Señor Abadeer, le he pedido mil veces que no sea tan detallista en este tipo de regresiones- se colocó los lentes, pero el joven recostado en el diván aún tenía esa expresión ruborizada y perdida en su recuerdo; el doctor se aclaró la garganta y tomó unas notas, luego prosiguió el interrogatorio para continuar el proceso de encontrar que era aquello que hacía a su paciente sentir esa ansiedad previa a unir su vida a la chica humana.

_Bueno, por lo que entiendo usted vivió con la señorita Simone en su infancia, y al reencontrarla en su juventud, por el mismo hecho que son eternos, ella a pesar de todo no ha envejecido ni un solo día. Me he de suponer que lo que prosiguió de esa "situación" es que usted y ella tuvieron que tener un acercamiento ya no tan madre e hijo sino algo de –_aclaró nuevamente la garganta_ –algo mas sentimental y profundo._

Si _doc-_ sonrió unos instantes y prosiguió –pero no fue exactamente como usted cree- cerró nuevamente los ojos y se concentró en los eventos siguientes.

_**Continuará...**_


	5. Las demás son solo para olvidar

_**Queridos lectores:**_

_**Desvelandome terminé de escribir dos historias. PErdonen que los finales sean meramente apresurados.**_

_**Debo recalcar como en cada uno de mis fics que los personajes no son míos sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores (En este caso primordialmente a Natasha Allegri).**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, os espero sean deleitados con mis escritos**_

_**Los reyes olvidados**_

**_Capítulo 5. Las demás son solo para olvidar._**

Entre los conciertos libres que daba, ella siempre veía la manera de atraer mi atención y a veces si se hacía cargo de alejar a algunas fans de mí, me sobreprotegía y al principio me parecía tierno, pero en realidad yo deseaba que tuviéramos algo más…

Entonces jugando en un concierto, la reté a una competencia de licor que habían traído algunos fans entre la gira por Ooo. Quería pensar que era mi oportunidad de aprovecharme de su ingenuidad y volverla mi amante de una noche…

Lástima que eso era lo que yo pensaba; pues al ir tomando las copas, yo era el completo novato y mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalearme a mitad del concurso que ella tuvo que llevarme a una posada cerca del pantano. Entonces ella fue la que inició este juego de seducción.

Me recostó en la cama y cerró la puerta, al principio solo se acostó a mi lado de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, como el de una madre abrazando a su hijo de la manera más natural; pero ella comenzó a besar mis oídos y de un momento a otro, ella se sonrojó y me susurró al oído: _Sé cómo me miras, y esta noche podría ser tuya-_ su voz sonaba tan apasionada que olvidé completamente todo y miré su cuerpo con tanto deseo, que a pesar de ser nuestra primera vez; sentía como si estuviésemos destinados a hacerlo eternamente…

Simplemente se había vuelto mi obsesión a tal grado que súbitamente después de cada concierto, nos encerrábamos en cualquier lugar privado y me bañaba en su sudor, me emborrachaba el sabor de su piel y era una dulce adicción, robarme el aliento de cada uno de sus besos. Ella a la vista del público parecía inocente aunque agresiva con las fans, pero una pasión volcánica al momento de hacer el amor.

Sentía mi vida completa en el último concierto de la gira que sería nuevamente en el Dulce Reino frente a los nuevos herederos Bubblegum. Que me excitaba la idea de meterme a uno de los cuartos y hacerla mía esa noche; ella había preparado todo para que yo llegase a su castillo; pues ella deseaba hacerme una sorpresa en casa, nuestro hogar.

Entonces conocí en ese concierto a Ashley. Una chica de aspecto rudo pero elegante, cabello blanco y de una jovial sonrisa. Todo el concierto, ella me mandaba miradas que aunque me daban pena, si me hacían sonreírme; cuando casi me retiraba del castillo, ella me había hecho una señal para que habláramos. Decidí solo hablarle unos instantes, pero ella realmente estaba muy interesada en mí. Cuando me di cuenta; ya estaba comenzando a amanecer y comprendí que le había fallado a mi amada Simone.

Intenté volar rápidamente a la casa que teníamos sobre la montaña, pero al entrar; ella se había ido y solo había preparado una maleta con todas las cosas que me pertenecían y una nota que solo tenía escrito:_ Anteriormente, todo era espantoso nadie estaba conmigo y por la noche, estaba desvalida y sola, mientras dormía; esperaba para amarte, es lo que siempre haré, ahora que te he encontrado en los brazos de alguien más joven, Ahora lo sé, que tendré que estar sin ti por el día, sé que todo es complicado, pero no hay nada simple en este mundo, cuando no estoy cerca de ti. Y estaré sintiendo que me hundiré, hundiéndome sin ti… Te extrañare mi amado rey de la luna carmesí._

Luego venía una fotografía, donde yo estaba sentado al lado de la chica de esa noche y estábamos besándonos. No sé cómo es que alguien había hecho esa imagen falsa, pero me derrumbé; y a pesar de ser de día; tomé una sombrilla y busque con desesperación a Ashley para que me explicase como había ocurrido esa foto. Tardé al menos un mes en encontrar a la chica y trataba de hablar con ella, pero tenía algo que inevitablemente me atraía, no sé si era alguna clase de magia o encantamiento, quizás hipnotismo… Pero en cuanto le volví a ver, me arrojé a sus brazos y vivimos juntos a las pocas semanas de reencontrarnos, yo me olvide de Simoné, aparentemente.

Hasta que esa maldita _bruja_ entre los muchos tontos vicios que tenía, le pareció una gran idea vender mi único contacto con Simone, mi pequeño conejo de juguete **Hambo, **el cuál ella me regaló cuando niño, cuando más la necesité. Y al momento, el hechizo de la _bruja de Ashley_ se había roto; y habían pasado al menos más de un par centenares de años; y me sentí tan idiota, por haber abandonado a mi dulce _dama de hielo_, que hasta había perdido todo contacto y objeto que me uniera a ella. Entonces emprendí un viaje para volverla a ver y crucé por océanos, villas, reinos y simplemente no la podía encontrar. Comencé a temer que ella ya había pasado al gran reino de Glob, cuando por mera curiosidad, regresé a la casa del árbol donde viví con Ashley, cercas del Dulce Reino, y ahí fue donde volvía ver una dulce humana. Quien es mi actual prometida, Fionna.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. ¿Quien ayudó realmente a quien?

_**Queridos lectores:**_

_**Ahora si, este es el final... Espero comenten mucho mucho,**_

_**Debo recalcar como en cada uno de mis fics que los personajes no son míos sino de su creador (Pendlenton Ward) y sus colaboradores (En este caso primordialmente a Natasha Allegri).**_

_**Dejando esto en claro, os espero sean deleitados con mis escritos**_

_**Los reyes olvidados **_

**_Capítulo 6. ¿Quien ayudo realmente al final?._**

El Doctor Príncipe, parecía estar sumamente interesado en la historia de su paciente Marshall Lee y había hecho ya una serie de notas exhaustivas para dar con el problema que aquejaba a este; pues aunque él deseaba entregarse por completo a su actual prometida, sabía que en el interior tenía esa incertidumbre de lo que le había hecho a una amante del pasado, con la cuál vivió una aventura altamente pasional.

Entonces- ajustaba sus gafas mientras hablaba –Simoné se había desaparecido del todo de usted y conoció a su actual prometida- Marshall Lee asintió con la cabeza, confirmando las palabras del hombre con la bata -¿Y cómo es que ustedes se reencontraron?-

El hombre en el diván bajó la mirada y de su ceño juguetón, paso a uno totalmente consumido por dolor: No fue fácil- al haber entrado a la casa de esa chica humana y su gata-hermana; parecía genial haber regresado a un lugar al que sentía mi hogar- subió la mano y se cubrió los ojos –pero la verdad, aún la extrañaba y tenía un vacío el cual deseaba llenar con sus besos nuevamente.

La chica humana a pesar de que yo le hacía bromas pesadas, le quería asustar seguidamente y jugábamos de la manera más brusca posible; a veces ella tenía que atender los llamados de auxilio del payaso del **Príncipe Gumball**quien no me simpatizaba por su exagerado sentido de cuidar al reino. Él había rechazado seguidamente a Fionna (la chica humana), así que una noche que estaba espiando a Fionna; me topé con la sorpresa de que una persona, se acercaba a mitad de la noche a la casa de ese par.

Entonces le envestí y comenzamos a pelear a mitad de la noche; primero era una batalla a puño limpio y sin poderes, pero todo cambió cuando me lanzó la primer bola de nieve al rostro y fue cuando la descubrí: ¿Simone?- pero ella ya había renunciado a todo y continuaba atacándome sin piedad, y riéndose de una manera que me asustaba por mucho. Y aunque quería abrazarla y pasar un momento feliz, ella realmente ya no me reconocía.

Tuve que ganarle esa pelea y cuando la vi desmayada, fue cuando mis sospechas habían sido confirmadas, ella me había olvidado tal como yo la olvide los años que viví con Ashley.

El pelinegro dejó correr una lagrima a pesar de cubrir su rostro y el hombre con la bata, dictaminó las causas de la ansiedad: _el problema real es…- _dio una larga inhalación y dejo libre el aire de un golpe, en señal de resignación –_usted en realidad teme que ella le olvidó por esa noche y nunca se lo perdonó-_ Marshall Lee Le miró intrigado

¿Cómo? ¡Claro que no!…- Se levantó del diván quedando sentado frente al doctor que le miraba –O eso creo- añadió con inseguridad en su tono al hablar. El doctor se levantó de su silla y sonriente escribía una nota mientras hablaba: Señor Abadeer ¿ha intentado hablar con ella nuevamente? Sin que esta tenga puesta la corona, claro está- miró al vampiro y con cierto aire superior, dijo las bases más lógicas para hacerle entender a Marshall que debía hablar con Simoné sin la corona e incluso invitarle a su boda con Fionna. Luego de varias horas de dialogar la posible solución al problema del Rey Vampiro; el Doctor Príncipe le ofreció la mano en señal de camaradería y algunas palmadas en la espalda.

La tarde caía sobre la tierra de Ooo, y el joven doctor se hallaba sentado en su escritorio disfrutando de una taza de té cuando una joven compañera entra a su consultorio, una mujer de cabello verde, piel tono chocolate y bata color hueso: Doctor Principe, ya es casi la hora de salida ¿Desea pasar por un _frappe_?- la chica extendía una alegre invitación al hombre; pero este solo sonreía mientras miraba bajar al sol por el horizonte. Ella se acercó a él y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio –creo que hoy recibiste noticias muy buenas- ella le miraba sonriente

Así es- dio un sorbo a su taza – ¿recuerdas ese sueño que te he contado Haima?- él miro a la mujer y sonreía –son los recuerdos de mi creador y cada que me dicen el nombre de su prometida, siento como si una parte de mí se emocionara…

Bueno, Robert era el prometido de Simone antes de la guerra; obviamente una parte de ti aun siente amor por ella- añadió la chica con aire de _sabelotodo_ mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El hombre miró a la chica de cabello verde y sonrió con una lagrima en los ojos

_"Es que a veces desearía poder confesarle la verdad y así poder ayudar a mi Reina Helada… mi Simone"_

_**Fin.**_


End file.
